En verano
by fille silence
Summary: no soy buena haciendo un resumen asi que sere breve es un matt x mello universo alterno lalala pasa y lee :3


_Este soy nueva en esta pagina asi que espero y les guste mi fic si no puess ni modo k le hago lalala_

* * *

**Pov´s matt**

Han terminado las clases aquí en parís Francia y las vacaciones empiezan, pero mis padres me han mandado todo el verano a cuidar a mi abuela que vive en Barcelona España , y yo que tenia planes para ir con mi novia …, esta bien lo e de confesar no tengo novia, pero me la pasaría encerrado en mi cuarto jugando resident evil 5 en mi nueva consola, pero lo bueno es que en España tengo a un amigos y viven cerca de mi abuela así no estaré aburrido creo o mejor me llevo mi laptop y mi psp ya que son mejores que esos 2 amigos .

llego a mi casa y me dirijo a mi cuarto cuando de repente mi madre me habla

- matt para mañana sale tu vuelo temprano yo y tu papa no te podremos dejarte así que iras tu solo - dijo con voz preocupada pero tengo 16 años ya estoy grandecito para cuidarme solo

- si no te preocupes pondré mi despertador- le dije mientras me dirija a mi cuarto, me encierro y me pongo mis audífonos para escuchar música desde mi ipod, me acuesto en mi cama y entrecierro los ojos, acomodándome y quedando dormido cuando despierto eran las 7:30 y mi vuelo sale a las 8:00 mierda ya es tarde, me despierto apresurado y me quito la ropa que traía anoche me pongo otra, tomo una malteada de mi refrigerador y tomo mis maletas, cuando estoy en el taxi a medio camino al aeropuerto recuerdo que olvide mi maleta especial la cual traía mi laptop, mi psp y todo lo demás, hago mi cabeza para atrás y me arrepiento de dejarla.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto faltaban 5 minutos para que mi vuelo saliera, rápido llegue a abordar el avión y me senté de milagro cerca de una ventanilla y enfrente de una televisión, no era de primera clase mi vuelo así que tenia que aguantar los llantos de un bebe que estaba lado de mi, y cada rato mis gafas me las agarraba y me las azotaba maldito hijo de … entonces en mi pantalón algo vibro y me alegre pues llevaba mi celular aunque no se si el cargador también veo y era el despertador que sonaba se me olvido que lo tenia así.

llegue al aeropuerto de Barcelona, mi abuela vestía con ropa de motociclista me esperaba con un cartel que decía "matty" me acerco a ella

- abuela que haces vestida así- creo que hizo una cara de que te importa

- es la moda querido niño así que trae tus maletas y tu trasero a mi moto- pensé que estaba enferma pero esta mas sana que yo , esperen un minuto dijo moto esta señora me quiere matar que le hizo a mi dulce abuela, tomo mis maletas rápido y me dirijo a la salida y veo la moto de mi abuela era una harley davidson , me quedo hasta boquiabierto - abuela como te compraste esta moto- le pregunto sorprendido

- estas apendejado por el vuelo verdad ,esta no es mi moto es aquella - señalando un cafetera oxidada

- no hablaras enserio- me toma de la muñeca y me pone de frente con su super cafetera perdón super moto, pongo mis maletas en el asiento de acompañante y me siento atrás con mi abuela ,me pongo mis gafas naranjas y agarro su cintura aguadita de cueros de mi abuela y le vi un tatuaje que decía: " sexy" dios si que le afecto la muerte de mi abuelo.

Llegamos a la casa de mi abuela en su moto, la metió al garaje y me metí a la casa con mis maletas, y vi que estaba toda la casa sucia llena de latas de cerveza , pedazos de pizza,

condones, aceite de moto y un marrano salio de toda esa basura , subo las escaleras tratando de no pisar los papeles de baño y me dirijo a la habitación que siempre uso y de milagro estaba impecable dejo mis maletas para tomar un baño, cuando voy al baño , me quede traumado por la siguiente escena mi abuela sin ropa

-abuela ponte algo de ropa por favor- tratando de no verla

- no, es la moda soy libre- corriendo como loca en toda la casa, procuro llegar rápido al baño antes de quedar mas traumado, abro la regadera y me empiezo a desvestir, me meto a la regadera y el agua corre por todo mi cuerpo, termino de bañarme y me enredo la toalla en mi cintura, voy a mi cuarto y me cambio, escucho sonar la puerta y bajo rápidamente secándome con la toalla mi cabello, abro la puerta y era light pero lo mas raro es que no estaba con mikami si no con un chico de pelo revuelto algo encorvado y con grandes ojeras- hola matt que te a traído por acá a Barcelona si solo vienes en invierno- dijo light -estoy cuidando a mi abuela y quien es tu amigo- le pregunte pues se me hacia algo interesante saber quien era- a disculpa mis modales soy riuzaki novio de light - dijo estirándome la mano para estrecharlas- muchos gusto novio de light - estrechando las manos, light solo estaba sonrojado - esta bien ya que se conocen por que no en la noche vamos a bailar- dijo light, no era mala idea para relajarme y borrar esas imágenes traumadotas de mi abuela - claro por que no, le puedo decir a mis hermanos que nos acompañen- dijo riuzaki- OK entonces en la noche - dije afirmando que iría - bueno nos vemos en café wadi - dijo light despidiéndose y yéndose con su novio riuzaki quien lo diría que light encontraría pareja antes que yo.

cuando estoy cerrando la puerta veo una cabellera rubia pasar, abro rápidamente la puerta y veo que esta trotando con sus audífonos puestos, tenia un escultural cuerpo como esas modelos de pasarelas bueno no era anoréxica creo y llevaba ropa negra muy ajustada , y ya que mi amigo light va a estar entretenido con su novio, por que no invitar a esa chica , salgo corriendo tras ella y me pongo a su lado para seguir su ritmo y paso, se quita los audífonos - me molesta que este cerca de mi- su voz era como de un chico mierda me había gustado un chico que parece chica - es que te quiero hacer compañía es malo que tu salgas sólo más con esa ropa ajustada- le dije y se sonrojo se veía tan lindo - gracias pero no creo que necesite tu compañía- dijo adelantándose de mi y lo estaba siguiendo como un perro a su amo, corría mas rápido y yo aceleraba el paso, llegamos a un parque y se paro para sentarse en una banca y amarrarse su agujeta yo aproveche para sentarme y tomar un respiro - ya te cansaste perro- dijo burlándose de mi- si ya me canse amo a ver cuando me dejas descansar y me dices tu nombres - le dije siguiéndole el juego- me llamo mihael pero prefiero que me digan mello y tu como te llamas- me pregunto mientras se estiraba - mail pero me agrada que me digan matt - le dije casi recuperando el aliento después de haber corrido.

me lanzo un botella de agua ya que había una maquina cerca de ahí- gracias- le dije después de todo ya me sabia su nombre- si de nada ahora mueve tu trasero que me acompañaras a casa- me dijo como si en verdad fuera un perro - disculpa pero dijiste que no necesitabas de mi compañía - creo que eso le molesto se acerco a mi peligrosamente , agarrándome de mi playera y rozando nuestras narices , pensé que me golpearía o algo por el estilo, lo extraño fue que me soltó y me ofreció su mano para que me levantara y lo acompañar, solo me quede viendo su mano - oyes te apuras que la paciencia se me acaba - dijo desesperado , tome su mano me levante pero no la solté- oyes suelta mi mano - me dijo algo sonrojado y yo solo sonreí - quieres que te acompañe, así que iremos de la mano- le dije para ver si aceptaba - esta bien pero estas muy grandecito como para ir de la mano - me dijo algo molesto- no te preocupes tengo 16 años hasta que cumpla los 18 seré mayor - solo se rió de mi - entonces eres como un acosador de niños por que yo tengo 14 años - me quede algo impactado pues no se veía de esa edad bueno estaba algo enano pero no se veía de esa edad - que ahora me sueltas para que no te veas como un pedofilo - no había notado que su mano la había soltado- no es eso es, solo que no pensé que tuvieras esa edad- le dije sinceramente - bueno no importa no lo sabias - me dijo yéndose algo cabizbajo escondiendo su mano en sus bolsas de la sudadera que traía - espera, no te vayas amo no dejes solo a tu perro que tal si me pierdo - le dije, entonces se paro y se volteo para verme , se encamino donde yo estaba y me tomo de la mano - me regrese por que me diste lastima - dijo jalándome y apretándome fuerte era menor pero tenia fuerza- creo que te guste - al decir eso me soltó y se fue, por que la cago y me fui corriendo tras el pero estaba tan cansado que no lo pude alcanzar.

********************************************************************************************************************_ dejen algun comentario, por si le falta , por si esta bueno , o por x cosa ok me voy bye _


End file.
